Amusement parks and/or theme parks may include various entertainment attractions, restaurants, and rides useful in providing enjoyment to guests (e.g., families and/or people of all ages) of the amusement park. Areas of the amusement park may have different themes that are specifically targeted to certain audiences. For example, certain areas may include themes that are traditionally of interest to children, while other areas may include themes that are traditionally of interest to more mature audiences. Generally, locations having themes associated with such an amusement park may be referred to as an attraction or a themed attraction.
Themed attractions may be established using fixed equipment, building layouts, props, decorations, and so forth, most of which generally relate to a certain theme. In situations where a different theme is to be established in the same location, the features associated with the older theme would be replaced with features associated with the newer one. Depending on the complexity of the location's theme, this could prove to be very difficult and time-consuming as decorations, furniture, equipment, props, and so forth are removed or replaced. Indeed, for certain types of attractions, relatively complex themes have become more common to provide guests with more immersive experiences.
It is now recognized that it is desirable to include attractions where it may be possible to change attraction themes, or to include or remove certain themed features in such attractions in a flexible and efficient manner relative to traditional techniques. It is also now recognized that it may be desirable to enhance the immersive experience of guests within attractions and to provide a more personalized or customized experience for guests.